The Attempted Murder of Leia Skywalker
by darthathena
Summary: Leia Skywalker is a pilot within the Rebellion and was one of the pilots who flew in the Battle of Yavin 4. Leia becomes gravely ill on Hoth. She has to be evacuated to a medical center on Bespin. What may seem like a career-ender for the pilot will be the best thing that has happened to her.
1. Chapter 1

A.N I do not own Star Wars

A.N2 AU/OOC

A.N3 Leia is an only child in this story and she grew up in an orphanage. She found her way into the Rebellion at 17 as a starfighter pilot. Vader is suitless. Also, Leia will not be the pilot to fire the shot that destroyed the Death Star. There will be character bashing.

A.N4 It will take place during ESB

Wedge Antilles was the pilot that fired the kill shot that destroyed the Death Star. Leia's success was taking out nine TIE fighters. That was when Vader found out one of the pilots but it was not the one who destroyed the Death Star. It was the pilot who took out many TIE fighters. When the holo, name, and service record was shown; Vader nearly passed out. Lieutenant Leia Skywalker, parents Padme Amidala Naberie and Anakin Skywalker, life day - Empire Day.

Vader had suspected that Padme was pregnant with a girl. Padme was convinced was having a boy. He knew Sidious lied and he would pay dearly for that. However, if the karking Rebels figure out Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader are the same, Leia would be executed by them. He decided to shift his daughter's involvement in the battle over Yavin 4 on one of the defected Imperial Starfighter pilots.

While Vader was searching for the Rebels, especially his daughter, things went to hell on Hoth. Leia was gravely ill with some virus. Mon Mothma knew Leia needed treatment that the Alliance could not offer. She knew if Leia was kept on Echo Base, she would die. Padme would have risked it all to get Leia to help. That is why she was taken to a medical facility on Bespin. Hopefully, she wouldn't be recognized. Leia would be on her own.

Leia was admitted to the ICU on Bespin and that was when she tested positive for Chryo Hemorrhagic Fever, a hemorrhagic fever that has a high fatality rate if not treated with anti-virals within four standard days. The people who brought her in said she had been sick for two days. Doctor Veeru commed the Empire. That was when Captain Piett took the comm.

"Milord, you will want to take this. A Doctor Veeru has Leia Skywalker as a patient in the intensive care unit at Cloud City General Medical Center. He said she is positive for Chryo Hemorrhagic Fever."

Piett was the only one of his men who knew the truth that Leia is his daughter. "I will take it in my quarters."

Vader pushed the button for the comm. "This is Lord Vader, what is going on exactly?"

"The Rebels brought her in. She had been sick with a high fever for two days that wouldn't respond to normal medications. She is already on anti-virals."

Never mind the Rebels, he needed to worry about an intergalactic pandemic.

"Has she said what planets she has been on recently?"

"No milord, she is unresponsive. The Rebels who brought her into emergency abandoned her there."

"I will be there in twelve hours."

The line went silent. Right now would be the ideal time to pull Leia out of the Rebellion. She would be too incapacitated with fever to be worried about her trying to escape. He blamed the Rebels for his daughter's illness. It took too long to reach Cloud City General Hospital in Vader's mind. When he landed in Cloud City, Vader was taken to a private family room where Leia's doctor would be down to see him. It was a short wait.

"Milord, I am Doctor Veeru. Skywalker has responded to the anti-virals but she is still unconscious."

"I wish to see her."

"You will need to put on protective clothing and a mask."

"That's fine"

He was given protective clothing, gloves, and a mask to put on before he entered Leia's room. The sight was horrible. Leia was drenched in fever. She has an ice blanket on, tubes and wires were everywhere. The doctors had placed her on an oxygen mask. Vader decided to use the force to see what planets Leia has been on recently. He could feel the heat of her fever through the gloves. When he entered his daughter's mind, he saw a frozen wasteland. It looked she has been on Hoth and the Rebellion has been there for quite a long time. He pulled his comm and hit the button for the ship.

"Captain Piett, the Rebels are on Hoth. The planet is to be put on a military quarantine. Alert Imperial health services incase the Rebels have fled Hoth. We could have a potential pandemic on our hands, Chryo Hemorrhagic Fever."

"I am on it. Do you want troopers down to the surface?"

"No, we don't have the protective equipment on the ship. If they are down there, block them so they can't transmit this to the rest of the Empire."

"Yes Milord"

Piett hung up and he knew what needed to be done to stop an intergalactic pandemic.

Back at the medical center, Vader put his daughter in a healing trance. If Doctor Veeru said what he was seeing was considered an improvement, he did not want to see the condition Leia had to have been in when she was brought in.

That night he spent on the shuttle and came back to see Leia the next morning. Doctor Veeru was examining Leia. Vader waited out in the hallway. Ten minutes later, he was out.

"Lord Vader, she is doing better. Her temperature dropped during the night. She should regain consciousness sometime today. However, she is severely anemic. That is a common complication of Chryo Hemorrhagic Fever. She is getting iron supplements by drip."

Vader put on the protective clothing, mask, and gloves and went in to see Leia. Leia's color looked better and she was off of the ice blanket. Suddenly Vader saw Leia's eyes open. She looked dazed and confused. Vader left to get a doctor.

"She's awake"

A few minutes later, Leia saw a doctor come in. "Leia, my name is Doctor Veeru. You are a patient at Cloud City General Medical Center. You have Chryo Hemorrhagic Fever. I need to know what planets you have traveled to recently. It's important because the virus you have is highly contagious and has a high fatality rate?"

A single tear fell down Leia's cheek because she knew she would be betraying the Rebellion but she did not want other people to get sick because of her. "We have been Hoth. I did have an assignment on Naboo a week ago. I was only in Theed."

The doctor gasped and the woman who was with him left the room. She could see she was speaking to an Imp out in the hallway. The man pulled out his comm. Leia knew her time in the Rebellion was over. She would be seen as a traitor but she did not want other people to get sick because of her.

Leia saw the Imp come into her room as the doctor left. "If you wish to kill me, just get it over with. I would rather be dead than be told I can never fly again."

The sith lord lost it and began laughing. While Leia looks like Padme, she is clearly his daughter. "Why would I kill my own daughter? You were kidnaped as an infant and placed in an orphanage. I had been a Jedi before you were born. Kenobi was the one who kidnaped you and your mother. Leia, were you on any other planets besides Naboo and Hoth?"

"No, those were the only places I have been. Supplies come in from wherever we can get them, I don't have that type of clearance."

That answered some of his questions. From what the nurse told him, Leia is going to be in-patient for at least a week. She will need continuous monitoring to make sure she doesn't relapse. "Leia, what about your involvement in the battle over Yavin 4?"

"What about it? My orders were to strictly provide cover fire for Wedge and to take out weapons stations. It did not matter if I was in a better potion to take a shot against the Death Star. They did not want a female being the one to take it out. That was according to Mon Mothma."

Vader was surprised and now he had a name for the pilot involved in the actual shot. "Your mother was friends with her in the senate. If she heard that, Mothma would need treatment for a ruptured eardrum."

"The witch wouldn't stop comparing me to mom. She said how disappointed my mother would be by choosing to be a pilot instead of a senator."

"You know you are not going back there."


	2. Chapter 2

A.N I do not own Star Wars

A.N2 I am going to make this outbreak short-lived. There is going to be a shakeup greater than the start of the Empire.

The Empire moved quickly to put Naboo in quarantine for twelve to fifteen standard days. No one could leave during that time. On Hoth, it was discovered the Rebels fled but Leia's x-wing was seized and was in the custody of the Imperial Health Services before it could be handed over to the Imperial Navy. Piett knew if something in the x-wing is what sparked the infection, it is better for it to be with them instead of the Navy. There was no indication where the Rebellion had gone and the room that Leia slept in, her belongings were sent to the Imperial Health Services.

Back in the medical center, Leia had to undergo a blood transfusion because her platelets were so low due to the virus. She was less than happy about that. Vader noticed how fatigued Leia was. The doctor explained that is common but she is doing better and is expected to make a full recovery. Vader had been giving Leia TIE 101 because he did want her flying again. If you can fly an x-wing, you can fly anything. She was almost at the point where isolation precautions would be no longer necessary.

Vader had been keeping tabs with the Rebellion. So far no one has turned up sick at medical centers and Naboo is clear. He had been hoping that the virus would lead him to the Rebels. However, the second confirmed victim of Chryo Hemorrhagic Fever is Sidious. Given his age, his chances are not so great. The only way the Emporer could have contracted it was when he went to Naboo while Leia was on assignment. Vader did have a suspicion because the virus is so rare. What if Leia's strain of the virus was manufactured and the Rebels infected her in order to get to Sidious? They thought they could have gotten the virus under control but when Leia did not respond to their treatment, they had to abandon her at a medical center.

On the new Rebel base, the pilots learned the truth why Leia had gotten so sick and they didn't. Mon had the virus made and put into Leia's oxygen tank on her x-wing. Leia's assignment to secure resources was to really punish the people of Naboo and the Emporer for Padme Amidala who put Palpatine in power. Wedge gasped.

"Because of you, the Empire has Naboo on a military quarantine and the medical center on Cloud City is crawling with Imps. It's in every news outlet it says that a rebel is being kept in isolation and will end up Imperial custody once stable. I'm done."

Mon was shocked because so many of the pilots left the rebellion that day. Those who remained would have her charged.

The Emporer had been rushed to the medical center on Corracant where he was placed on life support and was not expected to pull through.

Back on Cloud City, Leia was out of isolation precautions but she was still in the ICU. She was also off of the nasal cannula. Vader came in and saw Leia walking with physical therapy. She still had the wires and drips in but she looked better. His spies found out something quite important and her x-wing discovered something important. He went into her room and waited for physical therapy to bring her back in. Leia was connected back to her monitors and the therapist left leaving Vader with his daughter.

"Father, what's going on? I know the Emporer caught what I have."

"This is from my spies. Apparently Mothma contaminated your oxygen tanks on your x-wing. Her goal was to have you brewing the virus in time for your assignment on Naboo when the Emporer was there. It was a convoluted attempt at revenge. The plan was once you were ill, they would have treated you on Echo Base. When you didn't respond to treatment, they had to abandon you at the medical center. No one else has turned up sick."

Vader wanted Mothma's head on a plater for what she did to Leia and how many she could have killed. Chryo Hemorrhagic Fever has a seventy percent fatality rate even with treatment. He transferred the bounty on Antilles to Mothma. There had been a tear that fell down Leia's cheeks. Vader pulled his daughter into him. This was the first time he could do it safely.

While Leia was wanting out of the medical center, Mon Mothma was being haunted by the ghost of a former friend. That former friend was Padme Amidala. Padme had appeared to Mon in her prison cell but this time, she could make herself corporeal. She slapped Mon as hard as she could.

"To think you were my friend. You left Leia to rot in that orphanage. Even worse, your desire for revenge would have killed millions of people. Leia won't be coming back to the rebellion once she is discharged from the medical center. She will know the truth about how you infected her with one of the most deadly viruses in existence."

"Padme, she is a disappointment…"

"No, she isn't. Leia is anything but a disappointment and I would not have wanted her to pursue a career in politics because she would have been in my shadow. You never saw her for being her. You saw her as my clone. Mark my words Mon, when your time is up, a fate worse than death coming to you. The days of the Rebellion Alliance are numbered small."

Padme vanished as quickly as she appeared. She knew about the record setting bounty on Mon. She would have wanted first dibs on borrowing a lightsaber to cut down Mon for what she did to Leia and almost did to her home planet.

Leia was still connected up to too many drips. She needed another two blood transfusions in the last couple of days but she was less fatigued. Her father came in with a grin on his face.

"What has you in a good mood?"

"The Emporer died this morning. You had an advantage fighting Chryo Hemorrhagic Fever, that is you being young. Due to the Emporer's age, he was not going to do as well. He can't have an elaborate state funeral. The infectious disease specialist wants it off-limits because he could infect others. Instead, he will be cremated. I also have more good news. I spoke with Doctor Veeru on the way in. Your counts are almost back to normal. You will need iron supplements for the next several months and anti-virals too as a precaution but you could be out in another day or two. However, you will not be cleared to fly so soon after this."

Vader could see the sour look on Leia's face. It was decided that Leia's former x-wing will be destroyed. While he would have loved the intel from it, it wasn't worth infecting the Imperial Navy. Leia seemed to have read his mind.

"Father, if you are looking for where all of the Alliance ships are made, you only need to look at Mon Cala for it. That's who's making them."

"Why am I not surprised."

Leia confirmed something he has been suspecting. Sidious blew off what was so obvious. Right now getting Leia out of here in one piece is his concern. He had contacted Doctor Ulo on the ship and he can handle any followups Leia will need in regards to the virus.

The next day Vader had come back with an off duty flight jumpsuit for Leia to wear when she is discharged. Imperial Health Services had destroyed her clothing after testing it. When he got there, he ran into Doctor Veeru on the lift.

"Are you going to see Leia?"

"I am. I am actually discharging her. Leia's platelets are back within normal range. We will go over Leia's discharge instructions in her room."

"Just one more question, how soon can Leia fly again?"

Doctor Veeru knew how Leia Skywalker ended up as a Rebellion Starfighter pilot. He knew Lord Vader would want his daughter flying soon but he did not want to risk a relapse. Relapsed Chryo Hemorrhagic Fever has a ninety percent fatality rate with anti-virals.

"It will be another two weeks minimum. I don't want her to relapse. Relapsed Chryo Hemorrhagic Fever has a ninety percent fatality rate with anti-virals."

Vader sighed because he knew being grounded is tortured for a starfighter pilot but this is necessary. When he entered his daughter's room, Leia was sitting up in bed having breakfast.

"Leia, your platelet count is back to normal range. I will be sending a nurse to remove the drips and put bacta patches on your arms. You will be on iron supplements and oral anti-virals for several weeks to months. It will depend on your labs and you are grounded from flying for the next two weeks."

Leia soon finished up her breakfast and a nurse came in to take her off of the drips. She went into the fresher to change. When she came out, her father had her tabs and there was a hoverchair.

"Really?"

"Leia, it's standard procedure for those being discharged."

"Stang it"

The sith lord just laughed. If he had been in Leia's position when he was her age, he would have said the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N I do not own Star Wars

Leaving the medical center was exactly what Leia wanted. Who could blame her? She was stuck there with a life threatening disease. However, leaving the medical center also meant beginning her life as an Imp. Vader had her tabs, file, and discharge instructions in his hands. He has Doctor Ulo, the ship's chief of medicine in contact with Doctor Veeru in the medical center to form Leia's treatment plan.

Leia strapped in to her father's shuttle and he took off for the ship. When they arrived in Vader's private hanger, she could feel the stares from younger officers. Vader just smirked because Leia had nothing to worry about. He knew he was risking being called "The Galaxy's Most Overprotective Father" but it would be the truth.

"Leia, relax. They know they can't try anything with you. They would risk being thrown out of the Navy."

Vader had to stop by the medbay with the file from Leia's medical center stay. Doctor Ulo saw the younger woman with long dark hair. He had a feeling he knew who this was.

"Your daughter, Milord?"

"Yes"

The Doctor could see that the young woman in front of him looks like she has been sick recently. Leia looked pale (she had regained color, not much), she had dark circles under her eyes, and she had lost weight .

"I want her down here at 0900 tomorrow for her first follow up. Trust me, I am better than any Rebellion doctor."

That was when Leia revealed something shocking. "What are you talking about? There are no doctors within the Rebellion. If you get sick or injured, you see either a medic or a medical droid."

That was when Doctor Ulo asked her another question. "Was it by design or are they too lazy, Milady?"

"As far as I know it is both. They don't want to pay out the credits needed for a doctor, the credits can be spent elsewhere. That is what I heard Mon Mothma say once. It's also by design. If you don't have a doctor within your ranks, it will enable the Rebellion to hide better."

Vader was glad that Leia was being forced to defect. They soon left the medbay to head to Vader's private wing of the ship. Leia was going to be forced to rest since she is not cleared for flying. While he would love to begin her training as a Sith apprentice, the amount of stress that is involved in initiating Leia could cause Leia to relapse and that is something he is not willing to risk.

Leia was put into another healing trance. The ones he has done on Leia are nothing like what the Jedi would have used. These ones are much stronger and have brought Sith back from what would have been fatal injuries and catastrophic illnesses. The fact Sidious was too arrogant not to use any shows what a fool he was. What Vader did while Leia was in a healing trance is perform the master - apprentice bond and cut her off from the light side of the force. This would make initiating her as a Sith apprentice much easier.

While Leia was being forced to rest, Vader caught up on work which surprisingly wasn't that much. That is because he worked with Grand Moff Ehlers for a plan when Palpatine goes. Ehlers is the only Moff he has any respect for. That is because like Vader, he was a former slave himself. He was kidnaped on the outer rim and brought to Coruscant to be a servant to Senator Kalvyl. When Kalvyl was caught, Ehlers was put into foster care. From there his foster family enrolled him in the Republic Military Preparatory Academy before being trained at the Military Academy of the Republic. Ehlers rose to fame during the Clone Wars for his impeccable intelligence work. He also has forced Sidious' hand in prosecuting many of the Moffs for their extreme corruption.

While Leia was resting, Mon Mothma had finally arrived on Coruscant. Given how high the bounty was on her, Emperor Ehlers was notified and he decided to interrogate her himself. He knew about Lord Vader being married to Padme Amidala for three years and her being kidnaped by Kenobi right before their unborn child was born.

Ehlers was not a fan of interrogation droids or torturing. His instructors at the academy always said using those methods is a sign of a weak interrogator. It also produces poor intel. People will say whatever the interrogator wants just to make them stop.

"Well, well if it isn't the disgraced Mon Mothma."

"I'm not telling you anything Ehlers."

Ehlers had Mothma in shackles while he took a seat. "You see, I think you should. Besides the terrorism charges, treason, assassination of Emperor Palpatine, attempted murder of an Imperial official's child, you are also being charged with the aiding and abetting in the kidnaping of an Imperial official's child as well. I know it was you who targeted children to join the Rebellion, especially the most vulnerable within the Empire."

Mon was pissed and when she is pissed, she says stupid shavit. "Lieutenant Commander Skywalker had to pay for her mother's sins. It's Amidala's fault for the rise of Palpatine. So what if the people of Naboo got infected with the virus. They deserve it. It was better to lose one good pilot than to let this war continue."

Ehlers now understood why Vader didn't like Mothma. She is more deranged than some of the most corrupt Moffs. "Mothma, either way you are going to be sentenced to death. When and how will be left up to Lord Vader. Your planet will be put under Imperial control. The only charges that you could have possibly have gotten out of seeing Lady Skywalker handed over to her mother's family. She is completely innocent and is not responsible for the actions of her parents."

He left the interrogation chamber and went to holo conference Lord Vader.

"Milord, Mon Mothma is in Imperial Custody on Coruscant. What do you wish to do to her?"

"The Executor is en route to Coruscant. We will be there in a few more days. She will live until I get there."

"Very well"

He knew what it meant, Vader wants to kill her himself.

Back on the ship, Vader could sense Leia waking up. He sent one of the medical droids in with her tabs and some water and ordered some food from the mess hall. Doctor Veeru said she needed to be on a bland diet for a few more days so he wasn't going to force it.

Leia woke up and saw a medical droid come in. "I am RX-86, Mistress Leia. Your father sent me in with your tabs. I need to record your vitals."

She sat up and let the droid do it's examination before swallowing the small cup of tabs. The next was a bowl of soup and some tea from the kitchen droid. Leia saw her father come in.

"You will be happy, Mon Mothma is in Imperial custody on Coruscant."

Leia was sinfully gleeful over it. Vader could see his handy work has already had an effect on his daughter. The Darkside is already calling her. He could see bright yellow flecks in Leia's eyes.

"I hope Mom is haunting her. There won't be a trial?"

"There will be but it will be done by a secret military tribunal. The last thing anyone needs is the Rebellion to interfere. She's living on borrowed time. I think you are right, my daughter. Your mother would be tormenting Mothma for what she did to you and her home planet."

Leia and Vader were correct. The tribunal would be taking place in twentyfour hundred standard hours with the top military judges. Mothma was transfered to a prisioner cell for trial and would spend the night there. Pamde appeared again.

"Don't expect anyone to come and save you Mon. The Rebellion is done with you. Ehlers is correct, the only charge you could have gotten out of was ensuring that Leia was handed over to my parents and sister. You have no one to blame but yourself. History will not remember you for all the good that you did during the Republic. What they will remember you for is your crimes. How you sought revenge on a former colleague's daughter. How you took part in her kidnaping. How you tormented one of the Rebellion's best starfighter pilots. How you commited mass genocide. Yes, the Death Star needed to be destroyed but not at the expense of killing a million soldiers. Even worse is contaminating Leia's oxygen tanks just so she could infect the people of Naboo just to take out Palpatine."

Padme vanished again. If she had been alive, she would have been first in line with Anakin's lightsaber. The lightsaber would be to cut Mon down.


End file.
